


Help

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Come Inflation, Crying, Cum Inflation, Drugs, Fisting, Horses, Insects, Large Insertion, Men Crying, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, belly bulge, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Henry's in for a treat. Or...maybe that's the horse. Henry's in for for a trick.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> my mind is ruined.

Henry wakes up disoriented. He's on his stomach, which is the first weird thing because he usually wake up looking at the roof. The second is that he can't feel any surfce beneth his stomach. Whatever he's lying on is sort of soft on his hips and sides, holding him up horizontally really well, but there's nothing beneath his groin or stomach as if there's a hole beneath him up to his chest.

  
His head is on hard wood, he realises, opening his heavy eyelids. It feels like he's hungover, but without the massive headache. He just feels groggy. He tries to rub his eyes, but realises his hands are tied down, and his heart skips a beat. His head jerks up, eyes wide in a panic as he relises he's in the middle of a barn, in what looks like a horses stall. He's lying on a box with a hole from the very edge of it up to his chest, where his small amount of stomach fat and his cock and balls hang down.

  
He tries to call for help, but his voice is muffled by a piece of fabric that's been shoved in his mouth, secured with two lengths of duct tape. Henry starts to hyperventillate.  
"Relax, kid. You're just gonna panic for no reason, shit's happening anyway might as well enjoy it. Woke up just in time, too."

 

He doesn't know where the voice is coming from, but the man sounds scary, and Henry really wants to cry.

"The drugs worked pretty well, boss. He's clean inside and out, we can start the cam up if you like. Got all the props ready."  
Props? What props?

"Aight boss, it's live. There's a mic just above him and we got one in the box with the second camera. Camera one should be live. Your mic should be working too, so you can go ahead and welcome the viewers."

Henry is tightly tied to the box by his neck, upper arms, and wrists, his legs at a 90 degree angle where his thighs and ankles are tied to the side of the box, spread apart. He doesn't even want to think about what's happening, but he knows, and he can feel the horror in him start overwhelming him.

"Bugs first boss, they're smallest. Then we'll do the horses. Dunno where you got Jared. That thing's got a dick the size of my thigh."

  
There's ringing in Henry's ears as he listens to someone walking around behind him, a few things being moved.

"Yeah, boss. Ready. I'm gonna hang up and get started, if you need me call Gary, don't want my phone going off, it'll ruin the viewers mood."

  
He heard something being placed on what sounded like a metal desk, before the feet started stepping closer towards him from behind. Henry tried to plea him to stop, but all that came out was muffled cries as he tried to get out of the trap that held him tightly in place.

  
The man said nothing. Henry felt something wet and cold on his asshole, his cheeks already slightly spread from his position. Then he felt a finger touching his rim casually. Henry's eyes started watering.

  
The finger pushed in slowly, pumping in and out immediately. It was lubricated, so it slid in fairly easily, so the man pushed in a second and started scissoring his fingers as Henry began to tremble in fear.

  
The man continued fucking him with fingers for a while, adding a third and fourth, until he started adding two fingers from his other hand, and Henry was now feeling the pain. His ass burned, stretched more than it had ever been, six of this mans fingers inside of him as he lied there, unable to anything but cry and whimper.

  
The man added two more fingers, ignoring Henry's cry of pain. He had four fingers of each hand in Henry's ass now, and was doing his best to stretch his ass wider, because he'd be taking something even wider than he was capable of stretching the little hole.

  
The hands pulled out of Henry, and Henry felt a breeze where he'd never ever felt one before. Inside him. Suddenly a hand was back, only one, but it was covered in the slick lube that was now dribbling down his legs.

  
The man had covered his fist and wrist with lubricant, pointing his fingers into a cone and descending his hand into Henry's asshole. It wasn't quite stretched enough, and his hand came to a point where it struggled to get any farther in, so the man started wiggling his hand, pushing relentlessly as he dug it into the already bruised anus.

  
Henry sobbed in pain as he tried to squeeze his ass shut, but it just wasn't working. He accidentally let his ass relax, and the man's hand popped into his ass, and Henry's entire body tensed as he screamed, his insides stretching a lot more than they were used to.

  
He heard a chuckle behind him as the man pulled his hand out roughly, before shoving it back in, opening his fingers to stretch the inside of him. The hand dug deeper, going slower now. The man was slowly getting deeper, and he took his time as he got around the sigmoid bend, because the kid was useless if he suffered much injury. He couldn't be sold if he was dead.

  
Although, the boss did say that it wasn't too much of a loss if he died. He wouldn't be worth much after this show.

  
It took perhaps twenty minutes of continuous fidgeting inside Henry's anus until the man was able to start pushing more of his arm into Henry, and although the boy's sobbing had stopped, his tears continued to run as the man's forearm stretched his asshole beyond its limits. He could feel the man's hand in his stomach, he was sure it was in his chest.

  
He was almost right. The man had reached the unbendable bend inside Henry, and it was around where his ribs began. The man's elbow slipped inside as he curled his wrist to go with the bend, and Henry began to cry loudly again.

  
The man wiggled his hand, dislodging the boy's intestine slightly slowly bringing it further up so his intestines would reach farther up to fit more inside him. It hurt, Henry felt his inside literally being moved around, and he was squealing helplessly as it happened.

  
Until, finally, the hand was being pulled out. The mans wrist felt like nothing as he left his body, and he felt air inside him again. His insides hurt and so did his ass, though it was starting to numb.

 

Henry heard some plastic bags being ruffled. The man came back and set something down beside Henry, who tensed. He wanted to go home.

  
It sounded like a box being opened, a tupperwear box that clicked as it was opened, and the man immediately pushed his hand into Henry again, this time with no lube, but that didn't matter since there was still plenty on and inside him. When the man pulled his hand out, Henry was confused. It wasn't until the man pushed inside the second time that he realised something was moving inside of him. Not just one thing, a lot of things.

  
Henry squealed in horror as he realised bugs were being put into his asshole. It felt like the man was putting handfuls of them inside him at a time, and they were crawling out of his gaping ass and over his body as the man shoved more of them into his struggling body.

 

Henry tried hard to shut his anus, he didn't want any more inside him, but his muscles had been ruined. He could barely feel his ass, let alone control it.

  
Henry sobbed when he felt the bugs crawling up deeper inside him. He realised there were bugs in front of him, some cockroaches that were covered in slime, and he saw the man place a few mealworms in front of him too, just to show him what exactly was inside him, and Henry screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him.  
He just heard the man chuckle again as he emptied three boxes of cockroaches and two boxes of worms inside of him. The man patted his ass, before leaving the stall, and Henry continued to sob and cry loudly as he felt the bugs inside of him, wandering into crevaces he didn't even know he could feel.

  
He was left alone for all of two minutes before Henry heard hooves clunking on the ground. There was a bar above him by about three feet, which a large stallion used as a lever to keep itself up above Henry.

  
It was used to it's treats, it's cock began to unsheath in anticipation as the man poured lube over the giant cock. It was about two feet long and it's flared head about four inches. It would fit perfectly into him, perhaps even with some extra room to spare.

  
Before the cock got too big, the man pushed the growing penis into Henry's large hole, easily fitting it inside as it continued to lengthen and swell inside him, until it began stretching him even more.

  
The horse neighed when it realised it had found it's cock warmer. The horse was even less considerate than the man. It bucked itself into Henry mercilessly, it's cock pushing the bugs even deeper into Henry as the flared head pushed his stomach out perfectly for the camera below.

  
The horse bucked and thrust quickly into him, and Henry's groans were disrupted by the horse fucking him. The horse finally neighed loudly, releasing its load inside him, and it pulled out almost immediately.

  
The man came over and pushed in a large butt plug, keeping the bugs and cum inside of him, and Henry couldn't cry anymore, his voice hurt and he was sure those bugs were going to come out of his mouth soon.

  
Another horse came in and hopped up onto the bar, its cock already hard. It was bigger, flaring at five inches, and it shoved itself with the help of an assistant into Henry's reluctant ass. It hurt, but not enough for him to say anything aloud, a grunt escaped his lips but that was all.

  
The horse fucked him until it came, and another, and another, thankfully the largest only being the second one. His insides were coated in cum, and he was having cramps from the amount in his intestines, but the man ignored his whimpers as he got the final stallion.

  
This one was the biggest they had, not only in height but in cock size. It measured seven inches in width, and two feet in length, and it hopped up onto the bar quickly, its hard cock resting heavily on Henry's back.

  
The man gathered it and pressed the large flared head at Henry's entrance. Like the others, the horse cared for nothing but getting his climax. It thrust in hard forcefully, and with the stretch came the loudest scream Henry has emitted the entire day.

  
He could hear the cock sloshing the cum already inside him, and he couldn't feel the bugs anymore, assuming they were too far inside him to feel now, or just covered in cum.  
Henry sobbed loudly once again as the horse thrust into his body, until he realised where was something inside his throat. The man came over, pulled the duct tape from his face and pulled the material from his mouth.

  
Henry gagged as his hole was throttled with the giant cock, until a cockroach crawled out of his mouth. Henry sobbed even louder, realising that while the horse fucked his ass, the bugs crawled out of his mouth one by one.

  
The horse finally came inside him, and he cried in pain as it stretched his stomach out farther than it had been, and when the horse pulled out the man slid in a butt plug that felt heavier than any he'd used today, keeping his ass stretched the whole seven inches.

  
Bug continued to spill out of him as the man untied him from the frame, and when he helped Henry stand, he realised his stomach was stretched like he were pregnant, by at least seven months.

  
He felt like he was going to die.


End file.
